Near yet forgotten
by Inulynn
Summary: Sango is a young chickady and Sesshomaru is a hot and "excited" guy...wahat happens when they battle?...even i don't know! Sesshomaru and Sango one shot! P.S. chappy two up!...RR
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic…and being the Hentai freak I am I will not let it be a nice one!!! HAHA!!! 

I do NOT….I repeat NOT own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha related!!!

Inuyasha: SURE YA DO!

Me: no I don't

Inuyasha: YA HUH!

ME: NUH UH!

Inuyasha: YA HUH!

Me: NUH UH!

Kagome: Inuyasha…..

Inuyasha: DAMMIT KAGOME CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY?!…..wait Kagom----

Kagome: INUYASHA…..SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha plummets to the ground with a loud thump while I pull up a chair and start eating some popcorn

Inuyasha: You think this is funny….don't you?

Me: HEYUK! SURE DO!

Inuyasha takes a lunge at my throat and Kagome screams a really girly scream

Me: WAIT THE STORY'S STARTING!!!

Inuyasha: YAY!! STORY!!

CHAPTER ONE! PULSING TOWARDS EACHOTHER!

Fiery depths that filled the sky with smoke and deception. A youth looking no older than 15 stood at the edge of the Volcano…..her long brown hair swaying behind her in a tight ponytail……armor sticking to her perfectly shaped body….her muscular calves and her tight stomach….especially her round breasts…..you could even see sweat trickle down her forehead and fade into her armor….she knelt down and threw a single silver bead into the pit then turned around and walked away……I small whisper came from her lips, "My name is Sango…and never again will I bow down to a demon."

Terrible screams can be heard all round and a man is seen walking in the direction of the moon. Silver hair longer than his waist never moved as he walked….his eyes golden but never showing emotion….and his body…pure perfection…..and his mind….more Superior than those of a god….now he leaves a village massacred in his wake…….he too wears armor and his body is covered by a robed kimono……. " Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!!!"….the man turns to see a small toad like creature running up the hill...bounding towards him. "Jaken"…a whisper coming from the silver-haired mans lips….. " You're late…if you keep me waiting another time…I will slay you without a second thought" …the toad like creature stopped dead in its tracks and slowly crept towards the man he called Lord Sesshomaru. "Yes sire…never again will I keep you waiting Lord Sesshomaru" "Good…..I will not tolerate it." A pulse went through the ground ...knocking Jaken off of his feet. Sesshomaru merely turned his attention towards the volcano….where a young girl walked away.

THE END!!!!!

Me: So…what do ya think?

Inuyasha: It was really corny....just like this popcorn! holds up empty bag of popcorn

Sango: blushes madly did you have to explain me so…detailed….it was so DRAMATIC!

Sesshomaru: jaw dropped WAIT A TIC! THIS IS A STORY ABOUT ME AND…SANGO!?

Me: HEYUK! SURE IS!

Sango: what a hic shakes her head in disbelief

Me: quiet!! Or else I'll kill you off in the next chapter!!!

Sango: NOO!!! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!


	2. Here we go again

well...here I am again....making the next chappy for near yet forgotten! YAY! haha....well...i guesss that I should tell each adn every one of you yet again that i DO NOT...I REPEAT..DO NOT..own anything of Inuyasha or Inuyasha related. I fi did I sure as crap would not be sitting at my computer right now typing all of this stuff up! And in case you were just curious this story takes place about a couple of months before Inuyasha and Kagome first meet. 

Me: have you learned your lesson Inuyasha?! looks at Inu on the floor beaten to a pulp.

Inuyasha: sure have......

Me: and what would it be? holds giant hammer over her shoulder very meanasingly

Inuyasha: make sure you don't have a hammer next time i decide to piss you off..........

Me: Baka.....well...close enough...NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Sesshomaru's long hair swiftly swayed from side to side.....well actually it was more like in one place..but you get the picture! And a small imp like creature followed eagerly at his toes...

" lord Sesshomaru.....are we still going after Inuyasha who...if i may say so myself...is stupidly still stuck to a tree?"...Jaken looked up at him with doubtfulness in his small beady red eyes.

" No Jaken, you may not say so....my family bussiness is of no concern to you." He looked down at the imp with disguest flowing through his own eyes. With that he gingerly handed over the reigns of Au and Uh over to the little creature and walked away...." Jaken I do not want you to move from this spot... if you do I shall dispose of you myself" and with that he walked away from that spot coming ever closer to a certain young someone.

Meanwhile....a few minutes away from Sesshomaru....who am I kiddin.  
about another thirty minutes...to where screams cannot be heard...i guess

Sango turned on her heel over and over again wondering about what she had just done. she had destroyed the supposed love of her life...a man who had been succummed by the evil within a jewel. Now she felt the erge to be with someone....someone to hold her close...someone to taste her and fufill her in any and all ways possible.

Sangos' stomach filled with joy as a scent rose all around her...the scent of mint.....an intoxicating scent that almost tore at her inside making her gasp. She couldn't stop herself from becoming arroused...it was a natural part of her body to which she had no control over... she had to have whoever was closing in on her.

And with that a man arose from the bushes and stretches to his full height.

"Good day slayer"

Well.....i guess that was sort of a cliff hanger....

i guess...

Inuyasha: no it wasn't it was totally lame....

Me: Shut up you baka...

Inuyasha: and why the crap did you use Sesshomaru?...He's ugly..and stupid.....

Me: SHUT UP YOU BAKA!

Inuyasha: what?! he is....

Sesshomaru: you might think im ugly but may i ask you this? if i'm so ugly why is it that i'm gonna shack up with Sango?

Inuyasha: ..........uhh.......i dunno?

Sesshomaru: thats what i thought........baka


End file.
